


The Magician's New Clothes

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothing Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Livefree sent me an ask prompt on Tumblr to include the line "Kiss me" in a desperate voice.  After brainstorming with Lody I came up with the idea of Yosuke wearing a new outfit to get Yu all hot and bothered...only for me to almost forget to include the kiss me line because I became so focused on the new outfit part haha  Hopefully you'll enjoy :)





	The Magician's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



Yu arrived at the place he was meeting Yosuke at for dinner, still dressed in a suit and tie which was the dress code for his job as a lawyer, although he had loosened the tie the moment he was free from the office.  Thursday night was always their date night, a chance for them both to enjoy each other and wind down so they would have enough energy to make it through Friday.  Yu was scrolling through his phone as he waited, unsurprised that Yosuke had chosen a trendy restaurant on the pricier side for dinner, since he often liked to treat and surprise his partner.  They switched every week on who got to take the other on a date, so it always ended up a surprise and kept a little spice in the relationship.  They had been dating so long now and were so comfortable with each other that it was nice to have something to keep things fresh and exciting. 

Yu heard the sound of Yosuke clearing his throat and looked up, feeling confused for a moment when he didn’t immediately recognize his partner, causing him to look around until his eyes roamed back to the man with a bemused expression on his face standing in front of him.  Yu’s eyes widened in realization.  It was Yosuke, but not the Yosuke he was used to.  Yosuke had apparently decided to surprise him with more than just the restaurant, because he had obviously gone to get his hair styled today along with picking out an outfit he had never seen on him before.  Yu’s eyes roamed Yosuke’s body unabashedly, taking in all of the changes while Yosuke patiently waited.  His hair was no longer that bleached brown color he had kept up after high school and was now a little darker and closer to auburn.  The darker color looked really good on Yosuke, and Yu couldn’t help but ogle the new color and style.  His hair was more neatly trimmed with his bangs parting down asymmetrically over his face in a style that was pretty popular these days.  It was closer to the length he had cut it the summer of their third year, and it made him look more mature.

The clothes though, really added to the aesthetic.  Yosuke’s style was always trendy, but casual, and he had obviously decided to dress up today albeit not as much as Yu was.  He had on boots, tight fitting dark blue jeans, and wore a navy sweater vest over a green plaid shirt with the collar carefully pulled over the sweater vest.  He even had a red tie on along with a navy short, winter jacket to round out the outfit.  Something about it looked incredibly sexy on Yosuke, and when Yu’s eyes finally trailed up to meet his boyfriend’s again, he saw the pleased expression in his eyes over the fact he had achieved his intended affect.  “Like what you see?” he asked, giving a little turn so Yu could take in the outfit from all angles.  Yu especially liked how Yosuke’s jeans hugged the curve of his ass and really showcased his long, lean legs, and he found himself staring speechlessly a second time.  Yosuke chuckled before throwing his arm around Yu, stating loudly that he was famished while giving his partner a knowing wink.  Yu was suddenly hungry, alright, but it was for an entirely different reason.

Still, he allowed Yosuke to drag him inside, stating his name to the host who quickly found their reservation and ushered them to their table.  Yosuke began telling Yu about how good the food was supposed to be there, and how they only used local, fresh ingredients and changed their menu with the seasons, obviously excited to share this experience with his culinary gifted boyfriend.  Yu, meanwhile, was barely able to glance at the menu, so preoccupied was he with eyeing every subtle change in Yosuke’s appearance.  Even the way he carried himself was a little more confident, since he obviously felt like he looked good, and it was nice to see him looking so comfortable in his own skin.  “What’s the occasion?” Yu asked, leaning his head on his hand as he watched Yosuke layer homemade butter onto one of the rolls that had just been brought to them.

“Huh?” Yosuke asked, blinking at him.  “It’s date night, Yu.  You forget?”

“Not dinner.  I meant…this new look,” he replied.

Yosuke looked shy for a moment, before rubbing the back of his head.  “I dunno.  Work’s been kind of stressful lately and because everyone says ‘I look so young’ I’m not always taken very seriously.”  Yosuke had surprised everyone outside of the IT by electing to become a detective, getting a criminal justice degree in college and studying hard so he could make it through the police academy.  Yu’s uncle had been a lot of help through the process, and he was pretty pleased by Yosuke’s career choice.  Yu wasn’t sure who had been prouder at Yosuke’s graduation from the academy – Yosuke’s parents or his uncle.  “So, I thought, hey, I often feel better after a haircut, and then I knew we had our date tonight so I felt like getting a new outfit too.”  Yosuke was actually off Wednesday and Thursday on his current rotation, so he had time to go to the salon and shopping.

“You look good,” Yu grinned at him.

“Thanks,” Yosuke replied, looking pleased at the compliment.  Yu found himself finally calming down a little, at least enough to look through the delicious sounding menu and finally select a dish and complementary wine to go with it.  As dinner progressed, however, he began to grow flustered as he realized that Yosuke was hell bent on being a tease that evening.  Yosuke kept stretching his leg under the table to run his foot along Yu’s inner leg, getting dangerously close to his thigh while giving him an innocent look when Yu sucked in a breath and frowned at him.

Then, when Yu tried to return the sentiment, wanting to run his fingers along Yosuke’s arm since he had taken off the jacket and rolled up his sleeves, Yosuke tsked at him while reminding him that they were in a restaurant, eyes laughing teasingly while keeping a semi-straight face.  Yu began to feel frustrated, especially when Yosuke kept slowly eating each part of his meal, delicately pulling it from his fork in a steady pull, while looking Yu in the eye.  He then had the gall to ask if Yu was alright when he found himself yet again staring at his boyfriend, feeling rather hot under the collar.  Yosuke really hit his peak during dessert, savoring each bite of their cheesecake while running his tongue along his spoon to ensure he got every semi-sweet bit he could.  Yu, honestly, couldn’t even remember how it tasted, so enthralled was he by watching Yosuke’s mouth.  His mind grew pretty hazy after that, and he barely registered Yosuke paying the check before he stood up resolutely and grabbed his hand.

“Yu?” Yosuke asked, sounding truthfully surprised this time as Yu laced their fingers together and began to rapidly walk out of the restaurant.  Yosuke barely had enough time to throw on his jacket, pulling his hand away insistently to pull his arms through the sleeves since it was pretty cold outside.  Yu then captured his hand again before stepping outside, eyes roaming the streets until he spotted what he was looking for.  This restaurant was unfortunately not close enough to their apartment for his liking, but fortunately there was something much closer that could fulfill his purpose.

“I hope you don’t mind taking a detour on the way home,” Yu said, making a beeline for the love hotel.  Yosuke looked confused until he spotted the building, looking both dismayed and a little intrigued by it.

“I thought after our experience in high school we had agreed never to go to one of these again,” he teased as Yu dragged them inside, letting go of Yosuke long enough to march up to the hotel clerk to secure them a room for an hour.  He grabbed the key before turning to look at Yosuke.

“You left me no choice,” he insisted, before nodding his head toward the elevator.  The moment the doors slid closed, Yu pressed Yosuke against the elevator wall, loosening Yosuke’s tie and pulling at his collar so he could run his lips along Yosuke’s exposed neck.  Yosuke gasped in surprise, but pulled Yu flush to him as he continued to feverishly leave kisses along his neck.

“Excited much?” he teased.

“I haven’t seen you in a collared shirt since high school,” Yu admitted.  Since Yosuke had never gone down the officer route, he had never had to wear a formal uniform and rarely wore a tie as a detective.  In the city he could get away with dressing more casually than his uncle did in Inaba.

“I’ll have to buy more then,” Yosuke laughed.  “Although honestly I don’t know how you deal with it every day.  I’ll probably have to stick with my v-necks after all.”

Yu did like Yosuke in his tight fitted v-necks too, so he had to pause to consider it for a moment.  “Sometimes works,” he decided as the elevator slid open.  He had enough presence of mind to lead them down the hall to their room, unlocking it and stepping inside.  Fortunately, due to their location, this hotel was much more discrete than the one they had the unpleasant experience with in high school, and looked much closer to a normal hotel, just with some added accessories such as lube and condoms that reminded them what the real purpose was for the room.  They took a moment to slide off their shoes, before Yu turned to look at Yosuke, eyes yet again roaming over him hungrily as he tried to think about what to take off first.  While Yosuke’s outfit looked great on him, Yu was beginning to realize that they had a lot of layers to remove. 

Yosuke noticed Yu’s look of frustration and chuckled while sliding off his jacket and tossing it to the floor, before stepping forward to slide Yu’s winter coat off his shoulders as well.  “Ready to work, partner?” he teased, and Yu swallowed before giving a short nod, reaching for Yosuke’s tie to slide it off completely, watching the way the silky fabric slid along his neck.

“I’m always up for a challenge,” he grinned, eyeing the tight fitted sweater vest that rested over Yosuke’s plaid shirt, realizing there was probably also an undershirt at the bottom of the layer as well.  He groaned inwardly, but knew he couldn’t let it deter him.  He slipped off his own tie as he looked at Yosuke calculatingly, wondering how difficult it was going to be to peel those skintight jeans off of his boyfriend.  Yosuke watching him knowingly before scooting back until he was sprawled out on the bed, obviously intending for Yu to do all of the work, and for some reason Yu found that incredibly alluring.  His fingers itched to run along the layers of fabric, peeling them off one by one until he got to catch more tantalizing glimpses of skin, until Yosuke was finally completely de-clothed underneath him.  He felt himself grow hard at the thought, and he slowly climbed onto the bed until he was straddling Yosuke, staring down at him intently.  “Ready to make the most of this hour?” he asked, and Yosuke’s response was to grab the collar of the vest to his suit and drag him down until they were face to face.

“Kiss me,” he said, voice desperate, and Yu could tell by the bulge forming in Yosuke’s tight fitting jeans that he was about as worked up as Yu felt.  Yu, of course, had to oblige to his demand, and he closed the distance between them, ravishing the lips that had been teasing him all night.  He finally got to experience the leftover taste of the cheesecake, and realized that the slightly bitter chocolate really did taste good, suddenly understanding Yosuke’s need to run his tongue along the spoon as he was now doing to the inside of Yosuke’s mouth.

Soon, Yu’s fingers were tugging up at Yosuke’s sweater vest, finally peeling it off of him before tossing it to the floor, taking in Yosuke’s new look with his tousled hair, flushed cheeks, and green plaid shirt as he tugged his suit jacket and vest off of himself.  It was like each layer Yosuke wore was another outfit, and he realized he was enjoying this reverse fashion show.  He began grinding their hips together as he slowly unbuttoned Yosuke’s shirt, feeling slight dismay when he realized Yosuke did in fact have an undershirt on so he couldn’t immediately see his chest.  Yosuke chuckled as his disgruntled look, carefully sliding the belt off Yu’s pants and tossing it, while unbuttoning his pants and untucking his shirt.  Yosuke also began to unbutton Yu, although he moved much faster and seemed more desperate to pull Yu’s white button up off.  Yu also had an undershirt on, and he soon slid off his unbuttoned shirt before tossing the undershirt, leaving him perched shirtless on top of Yosuke.  He took a moment to admire Yosuke’s look of unbuttoned plaid shirt over the white undershirt, feeling that the casual look with the jeans was probably something Yosuke would wear on a semi-normal basis, before sliding off of him in order to take off his suit pants so he was standing in nothing but his dark gray briefs. 

He finally eyed Yosuke’s jeans, deciding he would tackle that item of clothing next.  He kneeled next to the bed, pulling up Yosuke’s undershirt to finally get to his lean stomach, trailing kisses right above the hem of his jeans and causing Yosuke to suck in a breath at the sensation.  He then began to unbutton, finally giving Yosuke some relief from their tight pressure as he tugged down at his zipper, revealing his already soaked boxer briefs.  Yu pulled his lips away from Yosuke’s stomach so he could eye his thighs instead, watching in fascination as he slowly tugged Yosuke’s jeans down, revealing his tautly muscled legs.  As he tossed the jeans to the side, he began to press kisses along Yosuke’s thigh this time, watching as his bulge in his boxer briefs began to spring up more and feeling Yosuke squirm under his touch.  He didn’t stop, however, finding it fitting payback from dinner.  Once he knew Yosuke was thoroughly wound up, he pulled away, sitting back to eye his work.  Yosuke was now clad only in his boxer briefs, his undershirt that was riding up his chest, and the unbuttoned plaid shirt that had slid along the bed, only holding on to Yosuke’s frame at the shoulders.

Yu decided they needed to fix that.  He stood back up, climbing back onto the bed before tugging the button up off of Yosuke, sliding it off of his arms before leaving it under him on the bed.  He then pulled off his undershirt, flinging it across the room and finally revealing his chest while leaving Yosuke panting and staring up at him from where he was invitingly sprawled out on the bed.  “Yu,” he moaned, and the silver haired man obliged, finally tugging off both of their underwear and sinking down onto Yosuke, not even needing lube with the amount of pre-cum dripping from his dick.

His lips returned to Yosuke’s as well as he reached down and firmly wrapped his hand around Yosuke’s length, running his thumb along his tip before sliding his wetness evenly along the rest of his dick, smiling into the kiss as Yosuke bucked into his hand, already almost at his limit.  Yu honestly was too, since Yosuke’s surprise and teasing all night had left him in a semi-hard state all throughout dinner.  But, since Yosuke had challenged him earlier, he had to follow through to the end before getting his turn.  He continued to pump his hand up and down Yosuke’s length, occasionally twisting and running his thumb along the tip, watching as Yosuke began to unravel by his hand.  Finally, after only a few short minutes, Yosuke’s eyes slid shut and he gasped, pressing his body against Yu as he finally felt his release.  Yu watched Yosuke’s face soften as he finally came off of his high and collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air as his eyes finally slid back open.  He stared at Yu adoringly, and Yu smiled back, exchanging another soft kiss before going to the bathroom so he could clean his hands.  When he returned, he found Yosuke kneeling on the bed, having tossed his plaid shirt onto the ground as well.

Yosuke was eyeing his dick, which was honestly feeling pretty painful at this point.  “You look like you could use a little help,” he grinned, before motioning Yu over.  Yu gratefully walked over, allowing Yosuke to tug him toward the bed, pulling him down until he was sprawling next to him.  It was now Yosuke’s turn to take charge, and he went to grab some of the warming lubricant, spreading it onto his fingers and rubbing to activate it before kneeling over Yu and running his hands along his dick.  Yu gasped in surprise at the warm, slick touch, and bit his lip as Yosuke grinned at him as he began working up a rhythm.  Yu sat up, adjusting himself so Yosuke could work his magic, cupping his face and leaning in for a kiss.  He used his other hand to run it through Yosuke’s incredibly soft hair, gently tugging on its shorter length as Yosuke eagerly kissed him back while managing to not break rhythm with his hands.  Yosuke’s shorter hair would take a little getting used to since Yu wasn’t used to his fingers running out of hair as quickly as they did now, but the shorter tousled look was incredibly attractive on him, and Yu felt incredibly lucky to have access to it.

Just as it was for Yosuke, Yu was pretty much already at his limit, and it didn’t take long for him to feel his pressure mounting as he began to get close to the edge.  He pulled away from the kiss, instead moaning Yosuke’s name into his shoulder as he finally came, feeling his body tremble as he sank into his boyfriend’s arms as he slowly came off his high.  Yosuke carefully hugged him to his chest, trying his best not to get too much of the lube and cum onto his back, although honestly they’d probably both have to take a shower before they headed out at this point.  When Yu was finally coherent enough, he pulled his thoughts together enough to ask, “How did I do?” causing Yosuke to chuckle, leaving pleasant reverberations along Yu’s chest where they were pressed against each other.

“You know you always excel, Mr. Top Student,” Yosuke teased.  “I’ll have to come up with a more challenging outfit next time,” he added, causing Yu to squeeze Yosuke in retaliation.

“This was already difficult enough,” he complained, and Yosuke laughed.  They ended up cuddling for several moments longer, until Yu looked at the time and realized they should probably take their shower before their hour was completely up.  After the shower, he had about as much fun watching Yosuke shrug the outfit back on as he did taking it off of him, and couldn’t help but feel like it was now one of his new favorites.  He couldn’t wait to have another opportunity to take it off of him again.


End file.
